Ours For The Taking
by MultipleShipper
Summary: Never tell someone they'll amount to nothing. When they do rise up to take revenge, you'll be the first to know. False-PandoraShipping Dawn/Hikari X Commander Saturn
1. Prologue

Ours For The Taking

Prologue

* * *

><p>One by one they'll all drop.<p>

I'll see to it that it is a reality.

One. By. One.

Praise is the only reward I need. His love is false; even I can see that, but the praise is oh so good.

Who needs love when you can make people bleed straight from the heart?

"Take them down."

"Make them pay."

It's the only command I have to give to unleash complete chaos.

No one has ever seen a trainer like me. Undefeatable. Sure, I know how to take myself down, but it seems I am the only one who knows how.

I've faced armies of Pokémon. The bloodshed was astonishing, but nonetheless I came out on top.

My outcome never seemed like it was going to end this way. When I first met _him_, I was innocent, and my mind was ripe for molding. It seemed I was on the path for nothing spectacular. There was a chance at becoming the regional champion, but this destiny has far greater rewards.

Besides, if I had become champion, I wouldn't be this strong. There are too many "morals" and "codes of ethics" to follow when you're a champion. All those do are inhibit your strength. If you want real power you have to toss away all of those.

It seemed harsh on my Pokémon at first, but they grew used to it. The training was rough, and it took quite some time, but thanks to _him_, it was all worthwhile. I started this at the young age of fourteen. As I said, my mind was ripe for molding. Now, five years later, I'm ruthless and my actions are fueled out of spite.

Does it matter if I'm harming innocent people and Pokémon? No.

All I care about is training and being better than everyone else around me. Which I am.

My old friends, I don't know what happened to them. Quite frankly I don't care. The two boys always treated me like I was helpless. They all treated me like I was weak.

Everyone thought me and my Pokémon were innocent, but how wrong they were.

Infernape sees no wrong in unleashing all his strength on people around him. I've watched and commanded him to burn people alive. Pleas for mercy are music to our ears.

Luxray is the king when it comes to stalking prey. Give him a scent and he'll track that person or Pokémon until they're clamped tightly between his jaws. His latest mission took over three months. You can run, but you can't hide from a Luxray.

My Crobat gives the perfect definition to vampire. Need I say anymore?

Golduck with his psychic powers is ruthless. I wouldn't want to get in the way of his Psychic attack. I've watched as he has crippled people, and brought upon them the worst of nightmares. That alone can drive a person mad. It's entertaining to watch.

My Garchomp is one of the most bloodthirsty creatures I've ever come into contact with. She's always been this way, though. I used to scold her for "taking things too far" in a battle. Now I praise her, and that's only increased her thirst for the scarlet life liquid.

Roselia is my healer Pokémon. Though, I still wouldn't mess with her in battle. I always keep her by my side as protection. She's killed more than enough humans and Pokémon alike who tried to attack me upfront. Her Poison Jab is very powerful, and it's fun to watch whoever attacked me slowly die due to poisoning.

I have many other Pokémon with me. That rule about only carrying six Pokémon at a time? Who needs it? I play by my own rules.

I could sit around listing all of my Pokémon, but I have bigger fish to fry. My mission today is very important, and I have much to prepare for.

The mission is for me to go to Lake Valor and raise hell as usual. Today, the lake will run red, and it shall be a major steppingstone in our development. We're almost ready to seize complete control over Sinnoh, but we still have a few more things to accomplish.

All the lakes shall run red.

The major cities will burn to the ground, casting a bright blaze in every horizon.

First we take Sinnoh, and then our neighboring regions: Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, Unova, Fiore, and many others. All of them will be under our control. We already have unites set up in every region. It's all a matter of strategic planning now.

As soon as _he _gives the order, we will attack.

"Commander Saturn, are we ready?" I ask, looking at the blue-haired man behind me.

His features are all lit up at the glow of computer monitors.

Oh, if I could get rid of one thing, it would be this stupid infatuation. It gets in the way, and he knows this. It's the only thing stopping me from taking control of Team Galactic.

Cyrus was captured long ago, but the commanders managed to escape. Saturn, even though he was the youngest, assumed command, and with my help we restored this establishment. In fact, it's even better than it was before.

"Ready when you are, Dawn."

Tonight, the lake will run red, and I will enjoy every second of it.

The world is ours for the taking.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm. I don't have much to say about this. Earlier today I was in a "I want to write fanfiction" mood, and something along the lines of, "I want gore, death, bloodshed and angst!" All of the things I am bad at writing.<br>By reading the above, I'm sure you had that figured out. Haha.**

**Man...this is only like 900 words. I'm ashamed of myself. D:  
><strong>

**This is my first submission of the year, and I don't know when I'll write the next chapter, honestly.**

**Dawn is really, really out of character, but don't worry. I do plan to go into her past details. It wasn't just a "herp-derp-im-joinin'-team-galactic-for-no-reason" deal. There is a reason behind it.**

**Obviously some false-PandoraShipping (Dawn/Hikari X Commander Saturn)**  
><strong>There will be conflict parings later, but I will disclose nothing.<strong>

**As of right now, the ages are Dawn at 19, and Saturn at 24. I haven't fully decided the ages of other characters, but I'll work all of that out soon.**

**To be honest, I have no clue how this is going to go. It could be average, it could be good, or it could be bad. I can't be the official judge of that. That is left up to you, my lovely readers.**

**Well, until later,**

**~Victoria.**


	2. Seeking Valor

Ours For The Taking

Chapter One

Seeking Valor

Everything is going according to plan. Everybody is in place, and now it's just a matter of giving orders.

The grunts and select admin are placed all around the lake, waiting for our arrival. Quite a long time ago I abolished the rule that everyone had to look alike. I found it very tacky, and unappealing. Besides, this way we are not as easily identified. This whole operation is foolproof. Everyone in Team Galactic is equipped with a Pokémon that can use Teleport, and even some of their Pokémon seem like they shouldn't be able to use that move.

Long ago, about fifty years or so, there was an old Technical Machine available that could teach Teleport to a number of Pokémon native to Kanto. Though, like all old Technical Machines, once used, it would break. Later on, through a series of events I'm too preoccupied to care about, it was discontinued. The disks were thought to have all been destroyed, but Cyrus's father had a few remaining copies. We were able to find them, and replicate them.

This has allowed us to be more efficient in our operations. Also in hiding our base. It's a location deep in the mountains, only accessible through teleportation. We are undetectable because even our energy sources are derived from Pokémon. There is no possible way our goal will fail. The world will be ours soon enough.

Today, however, we take Lake Valor.

"Are all the electric Pokémon in place?" I ask, looking at the tall man who is now standing by my side.

He nods. "Of course. Ready?"

I return the nod, and smirk. The smirk is in part of the mission, but also at him putting his arm around me.

His Alakazam crosses his spoons, encasing a light around us. In a matter of seconds, we're now standing in a small forest clearing not far from the lake. It takes me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

Once we both are used to the light, we start moving. Due to our black outfits, we're perfectly encased in the forest's shadows. Though, while walking, my hair snags on a pine tree. I really need to cut it some time. Normally my hair is just past shoulder length, but I have neglected that, allowing it to grow down to my waist.

Saturn stifles a laugh and I free myself of the tree's grip. "Maybe after this you can get your hair cut. This should be fast enough," he tells me in a joking air.

The comment makes me curious. At one point he told me he thought my long hair suited me better. It's basically the reason I allowed it to grow out. I shouldn't dwell on this. "We'll see," I simply reply.

Once we are just within sight of the lake, Saturn comes to a halt. Once he is sure that the grunts have placed the psychic barrier around the lake, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black communicator. With a quick breath, he gives the order. "Now."

Chaos breaks loose at the lake as the electric Pokémon in the water unleash their attacks. Screams fill the air as people are being electrocuted.

Without order, I release Luxray and Garchomp, telling them that it's feeding time. After they take off, I start to release my team of fire Pokémon: Typhlosion, Flareon, Arcanine, Darmanitan, Combusken, Houndoom and Houndour.

"Burn them all," I direct. All the Pokémon give a short call, then quickly head off, their mouths dripping with flames.

Saturn releases his Toxicroak for protection, and has Alakazam watch over me.

We walk out in the open, and I take in the scenery before me. A pungent burning smell fills the air. Shots of electricity are flying in every direction. I love this kind of pandemonium.

I watch as my Houndoom releases a strong Flamethrower on a person. He screams in agony as the bright flame encases his body. Running towards the lake, he jumps in, only to be electrocuted.

What is the better death: burning alive or being shocked? Both sound equally excruciating to me.

People scramble in every direction, clawing at the invisible psychic barrier keeping them pinned in. Pokémon then move in to make their kills, decorating the psychic barrier with red.

"Ever seen a more beautiful sight?" I ask Saturn, watching as Luxray pounces on a young child. She was probably no more than five. Pity. In one swipe, her face is disfigured and blood is splattered in every direction. The hunger in his eyes is evident, and he continues on in search of more victims.

"This is good, but our raid of Veilstone is still my favorite," he tells me.

I nod in agreement. Veilstone was my first official mission, and I will remember that day for the rest of my life. Watching as the city burned…ah, sweet memories.

Little direction is needed from here. All of our Pokémon are trained in what to do. Kill is one of the few things they know.

Killing is in the nature of almost every Pokémon, but we humans have inhibited that out for the most part. It doesn't take much to trigger the instinct though. A couple kills and then they thirst for blood.

In minutes, the only survivors are the ones belonging to Team Galactic. Bodies are floating in the lake, and it all sends a delightful chill down my spine. A few of the Pokémon are feasting on the well-done bodies, while others begin to clean the blood from their fur.

When people try to enter the lake, the grunts start mocking them through the reddened barrier. Some even taunt them by throwing severed body parts at the barrier. As humorous as it is, we must leave.

"Team Galactic, back to base!" Saturn yells. The command filters through the members, and in a bright flash, everyone is gone.

Saturn and I are the first to arrive back in the valley. The jagged mountain peeks line each horizon, snow capping the rocky summits. It's an area where we like to meet since the underground tunnels don't exactly have the best place for meeting. We're far from civilization, so it's unlikely that we'll ever be found. This place is very lovely, and even if I weren't part of Team Galactic, I wouldn't mind coming here.

Soon everyone else starts to arrive, and Saturn begins to address everyone. "Well, Team Galactic, it seems our vision is starting to come together. Lake Valor was a success, but we still have a lot of work to do. As you all know, our next mission is to do the same to Lake Verity, but we face the problem of the two neighboring towns, Twinleaf and Sandgem. We will be taking three separate teams, one to cover each location. Dawn and I will be sending out a warning video to the Sinnoh Government, because our operatives in the other regions are going to start taking action today. We will discuss plans further, but for now, all I ask of you is to rest yourselves and your Pokémon."

After the speech, the members begin to have their Pokémon to teleport them down to base, but Saturn tells me in a soft tone that he wants to wait a minute.

Once we are alone, we move down to sit in the grass. Bird Pokémon can be seen flying to the small pond lower in the valley, and their calls give everything a very serene feel to it. As much as I have grown to love violence and gore, a little bit of calm every now and then is just as nice.

Saturn sits close to me, an arm around me and the other messing with my hand. He's always been intrigued with hands for some reason unknown to me.

I watch as he runs his thumb over my palm. "Maybe we can talk rewards when we get done with this little warning video," he says in a whisper.

I grin. "I look forward to it." He helps me to my feet, and we then have Alakazam teleport us down to the media room. Everything is dimly lit signaling that the electric Pokémon are either being swapped out, or are just starting back up from our absence. While we wait in the darkness, Saturn takes the opportunity to place a light kiss on my cheek.

He seems rather affectionate today. The last time he was like this he had an idea he wanted to put into action. He knows that he has to run all ideas by me, and he knows just how to get me to agree to anything.

Aria, our resident media expert, finally shows up ready to record. This should be one of our final warning videos. Once we are given the okay, Saturn starts speaking. "Greetings, residents of Sinnoh. I trust that you all are fairing well. This will be your final warning to hand over the government to us. Displays such as Lake Valor and the fires of Veilstone City will be nothing in comparison to what will happen if you continue to refuse," he warns, casting his blue eyes to me.

Stepping apart, the large screen behind us pulls up a map of all the regions. It's my turn to speak. "Our operatives in all of the neighboring regions plan to start taking action today. By the time you receive this more than likely you'll already be fully aware of the devastation taking place."

"So, you have two options: Hand over government control of Sinnoh to us, or we'll make you. The bloodshed can only grow higher if you don't comply," Saturn concludes.

Aria gives us thumbs up and tells us that she'll get the video sent off. Saturn dismisses me to my room, saying that he will catch up with me later. Earlier, I said that I looked forward to "rewards", but my mind had begun to wander, leaving me not as eager.

When I enter my room I am quick to be greeted by Natu, my soon-to-be-teleportation Pokémon. He jumps off my grey bed and begins to chirp. I smile at him and put my arm out, offering a perch. He begins to coo softly when I stroke the red feather atop his head.

Though he probably can't understand me too much, I begin to make idle conversation with him. He offers me small chirps and coos as replies.

"Maybe once you become a Xatu I'll add you to my main team. I can't keep using Saturn's Alakazam for teleportation. I have a feeling we'll have more missions like Veilstone, so you'll be of utmost importance," I tell him. He chirps happily and bounces around on my bed. I would add him to my team now, but he's still too young, and still needs a lot more training.

Our raid on Veilstone city was amazing. Every time I look back on that mission it always gives me chills.

It took place back when Team Galactic was finally reestablished. We had the right amount of members, everyone had been completely background checked, and all security threats had been eliminated. Pokémon with Teleport were fully distributed throughout the team, and we were ready to strike.

We had been sending warnings to the government, but they paid little heed to us. They figured we were going to be taken down just as we had before. Little by little we began to make more serious threats, and showing that we meant business.

For the longest time, Saturn kept me at base in the mountains. He said that he wanted me to train more, and to keep me as his trump card. Last year, the day of our Veilstone raid, he finally revealed me.

We had our members spread throughout the city. Saturn and I were at the capitol building, and when the order to unleash hell was given we burned the city to the ground.

However, while destroying the capitol building, I happened to run into someone: Lucas. He was surprised to see me. Up until then, I hadn't been seen by the public. I was assumed dead.

Lucas tried to stop me, but there was no chance in hell that he would do so. That bastard was always so condescending towards me. I didn't care how good he looked in a suit, and how much more mature he looked with facial hair; once a condescending bastard, always a condescending bastard.

He always treated me like I was helpless. He was always trying to play the hero, when in actuality he was just getting in my way. He treated me like I was some princess he had to recuse from her tower. To hell with that. If only he could see me now. He's dead though. The building started to collapse when Saturn teleported me out of there, and I'm pretty sure before we left I caught a glimpse of him getting trapped under some of the rubble.

Lucas's body was never recovered, so it's a safe assumption.

A year later, Veilstone is still struggling to rebuild from the fire that burned for three nights. Granted, we haven't made their efforts easy, but we have to constantly remind them that we're serious.

I can't wait for tomorrow's mission. It will be a lot like Lake Valor, only I have this feeling that we'll wreak a little havoc in both Sandgem and Twinleaf Town.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter to this only took a million years. Sorry for that. I have a lot of work on my plate, and this is at the back of things. <strong>

**It's funny, I started reading a lot of Pokemon Creepypasta the other day, and it really got me into the mood to work on this. **

**I love creepypasta. I think it's a little unhealthy how much I love it. **

**This fiction isn't great by any means. It's just something I want to write. If anything, it's just practice on angst that I'm letting people view. I'll get better at this kind of thing. It just takes time, like anything else. **

**If you have any constructive advice, I'm more than open to it! **

**Comments, reviews, etc. is always appreciated, but not required **

**Till next time, **

**~Victoria**


End file.
